Most electricity using facilities are connected to a regional electrical grid maintained and powered by an electric utility and draw alternating current (AC) power from that regional electrical grid. Increasing numbers of facilities are supplementing or replacing the AC power drawn from the regional electrical grid with distributed power generated on-site by renewable energy sources such as solar or wind that do not generate power at a constant rate throughout the day. Additionally, because load demand on the regional electric grid can vary with respect to time of day, date, or weather conditions but electrical generation must always meet load demand, electrical utilities must maintain the ability to ramp up power generation to meet load demand and avoid brownouts. Further, the increase of distributed energy resources on the grid can have a negative impact to grid stability of voltage and/or frequency. Further, in order to discourage users from drawing more power during periods of high load demand, electric utilities may increase prices on electricity during high load demand periods and decrease prices during low load demand periods. In order to make use of energy generated during one time of day in a second time of day, meet load demand with additional power, arbitrage energy across different rate periods, or improve grid stability as well as other reasons, interest in on-site energy storage with grid support capability is increasing.